Addiction times craving equals
by sexykage
Summary: What comes around goes around. Selena/Demi T for now might go up later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Selena and Demi. I wish I did but I don't. Oh

And the whole Selena/Demi thing here's my theory about how it should be

Solved, they should just go out with each other…unless they secretly

Are and this whole friendship break off thing is to throw everyone off…

Hmmm… ;)

Chapter1/Home coming

Two hours fifty two minutes and six seconds. That's how long it would

Take Demi Monroe's private jet to land in LA. Because of that Selena Russo wanted to do something special for the rock star's homecoming. Plus

Even though she would never admit it the young wizard's star missed

Demi like crazy. Unknown by the Disney's Ceo's and kept secret by their

Closest friends, the girls have been dating for a year now. Of course

Because of Demi's touring and Selena's acting career made it difficult

For them to see each other on a daily basis.

Each minute felt like pure torture to the Latina and why did it seem like the clock]

Hands were going backwards instead of forward. Of course in true reality, the rocker's

Plane landed and Demi was just five mintue's away from the house. But five minutes can

Feel like hours; especially when one hasn't seen their partner for several months.

"Selena…Selena?"called Demi entering the house for the first time in months.

No answer, still there was something the rocker needed to do so she took out her

Cell phone and quickly deleted some texts and phone calls.

"Selena are you home?" asked Demi who for the first time notice how

Big their house was.

"When did you get here?"Selena asked wrapping her arms around younger

Girl's waist.

"Um about five minutes ago."Demi answered.

"It's nice to see you back home."Selena smiled kissing her girlfriend for the first time

In months.

"I missed you too "Demi said with a knowing smirk growing on her face.

"I didn't say that I missed you. "Said Selena making the younger one to laugh.

"Right but um I need to go, I'd promise Sterling I'd see him once I came back here.

"Okay." Selena said as watched the young one go off to see her cast mate.

Demi settled down in Red Lobster. It was one of the SWAC cast favorite

Hangouts.

"Um could I get you something?"Asked a nervous cute young waitress obviously

A fan girl.

The rock star flashed a small smile before answering.

"Yea a small coke please."

With that the young waitress left and her face was soon replaced by Sterling.

"So how did the tour go?"Asked Sterling sitting down next to Demi.

"Good how were things here." The girl said taking a quick sip of her drink.

"Good and oh Selenas has been completely loyal as always."Sterling answering.

Deep down the SWAC cast mate knew that this irrigated the rocker to the deepest content

Although he would never admit it out loud and seeing how his loyalty was rooted

More towards Demi than Selena, Sterling hated it how weekend after week end a

Random fan girl would come up ask for picture, autograph, go inside's Demi's room

And thirty minutes later leave.

"Sterling why do you always have to bring that up." Demi replied slightly annoyed.

The blonde rolled his eyes. He didn't like fighting with Demi, he hated it seeing

How she was one of his closest friends. But the girl's ego has gotten larger over

The past few months. It was like the girl was arrogant and confident enough

That she wouldn't get caught.

"Let's order something "Said Sterling turning his attention to the sea food menu.

AN: I decided to redo the first chapter over again and start from scratch. New idea

And everything. Oh and all the Disney channel stars live in two houses, one

For males and one for females


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer/ I do not own Selena, Demi or any of other

Disney actors.

"So, isn't Demi supposed to be back from her tour?"asked

Kevin.

Selena nodded, yes the rock star's eight month tour was over

But what was that when she hasn't been home yet…except

For a mere five-minute before heading out the door again.

"She's home but she had to run off again."Selena replied.

_Probably off to meet to another fan girl,_ Kevin thought bitterly.

"I have to ask to you something, with Demi being on tour for months

How do you survive not seeing her on a daily basis?" the Joe bro asked.

"Texts, phone calls, email, webcam…any form of communication possible."

"Yeah but what about the whole trust factor…." Kevin began.

Of course the Wizard's star wasn't stupid; from time to time she has notice

How girls throw themselves on the young Italian, but she did love Demi

And part of loving a person meant trusting them.

"Easy, I trust, besides if Demi was cheating, I would have known."

Answered Selena calmly.

"How?"

"I would hope that a friend would come up and tell me."

Kevin nodded from time to time, the main stars have wondered

How to hint around about Demi's constant cheating. No suggestions

Seemed to right seeing how they wanted to let the girl down easy.

_But how you do let one know that their partner is a lying douche bag?_

Kevin wondered

AN: I know its short but I really didn't have time to think of another chapter

Since I'm back at school now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Selena or Demi

Chapter3

"Um…before you mention that if Demi was seeing other women…you

Would want someone to tell you." Said Kevin.

"Is Demi seeing someone?" the wizard's star asked.

The oldest Jonas eyed his fellow Disney star carefully. He had

To figure out the best way possible that wouldn't send the girl

Over the edge.

"There could be a definite possibility that…Demi could

Be cheating." Kevin answered nervously.

"I have to go and get the mail." Said Selena refusing

To turn around and look the man in the eye.

"Selena, the girl is cheating on you, all those times she

Came home late, that was the reason why." Replied

Kevin.

For awhile the both stars just stared at each other, Selena would occasionally

Take a look at the envelope in her hand.

"What's in the envelope?" asked Kevin.

"My test results, from my doctor's appointment." answered Selena opening

The envelope.

There it was the results said it all. Still there was no way everything Kevin

Said could be true. She loved Demi and Demi loved her. There was no way

That she would betray their relationship like that. Then again doctor

Results don't lie.

"Selena is everything okay." Kevin asked slightly worried.

Selena nodded "Yeah...according to this …I have chlyamdia."

A/N: I know the chapters short but I had to hurry and type before

Class. Plus it's leadway of what's going to happen in the future

chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Disney stars

There has to be a mistake. No way would Demi be sleeping with other girls.

Maybe the doctor's results were a mistake. Demi loved her, Selena was sure

Of it. What if the whole time their relationship was nothing but a lie?

"Selena come on the proof is printed on that piece of paper." Said Kevin.

True the proof was printed on the letter. The word Chlamydia was in bold there

Was no hiding it? Something was way off. Maybe what Kevin said was true.

"How long did you know? Asked Selena

Kevin sighed, how long did he know. Try months since the summer. During

The time they were filming Camp Rock 2.

"Since the summer… I saw her and a couple of female dancers…"

Then he stopped. The man couldn't go on to describe what had happened.

"Kev, what did you see?

"I can't really say." Kevin answered

"Please."

There it was the first time Kevin saw the great Selena Gomez close

To shedding a tear. It was pretty evident that the girl's world was crumbling

Down. For this part of Kevin loathe the young rock star.

"I am so sorry Selena…I need to get going." He said putting a hand on the girls

Shoulder.

"I want to be alone when Demi gets here." Selena replied.

"I haven't changed Sterling." Snapped Demi glaring furiously at her blonde co

Star.

"Right." Said Sterling

"Whatever."

"It's like you have prove something." Said Sterling.

"I don't."

"That's a lie, I know what happened between you and your step father.

Demi shrugged pretending that what happened between them didn't

Bother her.

"I'm over that." Said Demi looking down at the menu.

"Right, if your over it then why the constant sleeping around?" asked Sterling


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney stars, I am simply borrowing

them for this idea I had.

Never has the sound of a clock's moving hands become some a distrubence.

Then again never has a single piece of paper been on the girl's mind twenty

four seven. From time to time Selena glanced at the window to see if the girl's

car was in park. Was she with another girl right now? Each second that passed

by, the young WOWP star grew more impatiuent .

'Where is she?' Selena thought looking at a her cell phone. It was tempting to call

Streling to see if Demi was really at Red Lobster. Strolling through her contacts

finally pushing call when she got to the blonde's.

"Hello?" asked Selena.

"Sel." answered the rockstar.

Selena took a quick look at the number in front just to make sure it was the correct

one.

"Why are..."

"Sterling's in the bathroom so I'm answering his calls."

"Oh."

"Sel is there something wrong?"

"Nothing I just miss you." answered Selena.

"I miss you too baby." Demi whispered.

"Come home please." replied Selena folding the letter in a blank envolope.

"I'll be home in thirty mintues." she chuckled.

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye Sel."

Thirty mintues, thirty long mintues a lot can be done in thirty mintues. Instead Selena done what she did before listening to the sound of the clock hands.

"There's nothing more to discuss Sterling." replied Demi highly irrited.

The blonde rolled his eyes. This was a classic 'Demi' move. Avoidance was the

girls forte especially when it came to her pass.

"Demi come on I know what happen between you and your..."

"I'm over that, please drop it."

"Demi what your..."

"Sterling don't."

"You need to talk to someone."

"No I don't now Sel is waiting for me." said Demi gathering her things.

Yeah I finally updated, didnt come out the length I wanted but it's still good


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As said in the earlier chapters I do not own any of the Disney

Stars.

Selena wondered how many seconds does it take exactly to make up thirty minutes.

That and wither or not she should kill Demi once she gotten home. Still it would be hard to

Get rid of the evidence on such short notice. Five minutes, in five minutes the young one

Should be returning home, as Selena quickly wrote 'Demi' on the envelope.

_Get ready rockstar._thought Selena clutching the letter in her hand.

"Selena…hey I'm back."

Selena turned around facing Demi.

"Your back." Said Selena moving over letting the girl take the spot next to her.

Demi smiled carefully laying her head on the older one's lap. For a quick moment

Selena almost forgot why she was upset, as looked the rock star in her eyes. Her

Damn eyes, and smile, the same one that made Selena's heart melt. Plus it didn't

Help that Demi's wandering right hand was moving northward ever five seconds.

Then she felt the letter and quickly came back to reality.

"A letter came from you today."

"Really, who from?"

The WOWP shrugged keeping calm which was hard to do, but it did prove

How much of a good actress she was.

"Open it and see." Selena answered handing the letter to Demi.

For brief moment there was nothing but silence. Even the tick tock of

The clock hands were drained away. Selena watched as the rock star read

The letter over and over again. Demi didn't say anything, she didn't need

To. The shock, surprise, and a bit of embarrassment were in her eyes. Once

Done the rock star gotten up from her comfortable position. Wondering

What to say to the girl next to her.

"Chlamydia." Demi said, refusing to look Selena eye.

"WowDemetria, what's wrong… you seem out of it."

Demi winced Selena never used her full name. Now hearing her say it with an

Ounce of venom attached to it. The rock star did the only thing she could do

Avoid it, which was impossible to do, because if looks could kill, then she'd

Be dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Stars mention in the story.

Never has the hallway been such an interesting piece. After all it was the lead way to the front

Door which lead to the outside world. Of course it seemed impossible to get up at the moment.

The older one's eyes was a dead giveaway that she was beyond upset.

"How do you know if it was even me…what about Nick or wolf boy?" Demi asked already

Knowing the answer, because of Selena's yearly examines.

"It wasn't them my last two visits went fine."

Point taken, there was nothing Demi could do to charm her way out of this one. The only

Defense she had was the front door, which wasn't going to be easy to get to.

"I can explain Sel." Replied Demi.

In reality there was nothing that needed to be explained. Both knew what had happened.

Both knew that nothing could be changed.

"Oh really then go ahead." Selena sneered.

The rock star opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Nothing seemed right coming

Out. No explanation seemed good enough at the moment. Then again an expiation was unneeded at the moment. Whatever the girl could say to defend herself that stupid letter

Counteracted everything.

"Figures." Said Selena rolling her eyes.

"Selena." The brunette pleaded.

"Don't 'Selena' me…did our relationship mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it did." Answered Demi which was a little true. Deep down she did love Selena,

That part alone was true enough. However the young rock star did love her freedom a lot

More.

-Freedom-

Was that more important than Selena. Selena, her Selena, no not anymore. After the conversation was over, it was over. Both knew that, the only thing left was the awkward silence

Before the final goodbye.

"What do you want me to say Selena." Demi snapped.

Selena shooked her head and despite herself let out a small laughed. That was probably the last

Thing the younger one wanted to hear. No what she excepted was yelling, rage, arguments

Going back and forth. Anything but that damn laugh.

"You really don't get it do you Demetria?"

"Demetria, ouch."

"I was willing to give up my career for, if the mouse ever found out about us."

"Huh."

"That's how much I love you; I loved you since I was fourteen." Replied Selena.

"The tree house where we shared our first kiss." Said Demi.

_I love this place; it's so peaceful and quiet." Said a fourteen year old Demi._

"_Me too." Smiled Selena._

_The tree house was a simple design. Four walls, a roof and floor nothing special about it._

_Yet it was the girl's perfect getaway when they were younger. Here the two pretended to_

_Be everything from superheroes to spies._

"_Tomorrow's the day" said Selena._

_Demi nodded, in a few hours she would be on a plane heading to Canada filming_

_Camp Rock for the next couple of months._

"_It won't be that long…besides now you'd know how I felt all those times you left me" Demi_

_Smiled._

_Selena blushed and smiled back. She couldn't help it the girl's smile was super contagious._

"_Stay here with me...please." Selena pouted._

"_It's only for a few months."_

"_A lot can happen in a few months."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Demi arched an eyebrow as she stared at the girl next to her._

"_Are you sure Sel.?"_

"_It's nothing really. "Answered Selena walking away._

_It was now or never the young one thought grabbing the other's hand. Slowly_

_Demi inched closer and closer to a very nervous Selena. Selena herself felt as if_

_Everything around them froze in time. The only thing that mattered was the girl in_

_Front of her as their lips collide for the first time. It was sweet, soft, gentle first kiss,_

_Everything that needed to be said was in that kiss._

_Then Demi pulled back looking at the girl in front of her. Both smiled and avoided_

_Looking at each other._

"_I have to pack." Said Demi walking towards the exit._

"_Hurry back"_

"_I will, I promise."_

"Yes the tree house where it all began." Said Selena taking off a colorful beaded bracelet.

It was nothing special about the bracelet. Just a piece of string with star and heart shaped

Beads on it. It was the last thing given before Demi left for Camp Rock.

"Selena." Said Demi eyeing the bracelet.

"We're over Demi." Answered Selena placing the bracelet in the girl's

Hand.

A/N: So that's it the final chapter…kinda sad isn't it but don't worry I'm working

On the sequel which should be posted soon.


End file.
